Is This Right?
by ChaoticGuardian1253
Summary: When a Breton named Liana opens her adoptive Orc father's Elder Scroll, she is sent back 10 years into the past and meets her 30 year old adoptive Orc father. The two quickly become friends but Liana feels like she wants to be more than just friends but more importantly, is it right?(Seriously, is it right because I'm not so sure myself. Might be a lemon but I'll leave it Rated T)
1. A blast towards the Past

**A/N: I'm doing this pair because it's interesting. I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 1**

19 year old Liana, a Breton, was looking through her adoptive father's chest in the Breezehome. Lianna was a little shorter than normal Bretons, had brown hair that went a little past her shoulders, and electric blue eyes. All men thought that she was beautiful but she didn't care about what they think or about her beauty. The only thing that she cared about was her father, an Orc. He was bigger than normal Orcs, standing 8 feet tall, and had huge amounts of muscle along with a goatee and some hair on his head that were greying. Her father also had two huge white tusks. He adopted Liana ten years ago after winning the war against the Imperials with the Stormcloaks, saving Skyrim from vampires, defeating Miraak, and saving the world from Alduin. He found a daughter, but never found a wife which made Liana sorry for him. A person as great as him should've found a wife was what Liana told him but he answered his daughter that the right person never came to him. Inspired by this, she decided to become the best daughter that he could ever have to fill the empty void of never having a wife.

She soon stopped looking through his chest when the door opened. With swift speed, Liana closed the chest as the hulking figure of her father came in through the door. She stood up, brushed off the dirt on her blue dress, and ran up to hug her father. "Hey dad.", she told him stilling hugging. "How was farm work?".

Liana's father gave up adventuring and now worked in the farms to earn money. He didn't want to leave Liana by herself and he couldn't bring her with him on such dangerous adventures. So the only option was to quit on his travels.

He chuckled and wrapped his big arms around her small body. "It was fun. How was going through my stuff?".

Her eyes widened in fear. "I wasn't looking through your stuff! I was just um… cleaning it!".

Her father grinned. "Suuuuuure.", he said sarcastically. "Just make sure you don't mess with anything that can set you on fire.".

Liana removed herself from the hug and asked, "You mean I can touch the stuff you found on your adventures?".

He put his huge hands on her small shoulders. "Of course you can! You're like 21 years old already!".

Liana sighed. "I'm 19 dad.".

With a wave and a light laugh he said, "Yeah yeah. Just move over so I can head upstairs and rest these tired bones.".

Liana smiled and moved out of the way. She moved her hands towards the stairs like some royal servant and said, "This way to your room good sir.".

"Thank you.", was his answer.

When he was gone, Liana quickly went back to her father's chest of memories and opened it. Her hands removed some heavy gauntlets and boots; some enchanted and some not. She removed some precious jewels and apparel with gemstones on them. Liana had no interest in them like most girls. To her, it was useless for helping people in real life. She kept removing items from the chest until she came across a strange white scroll with a carving similar to the sun.

"What is this?", she asked herself.

Liana picked up the heavy scroll and opened it. Then all she saw was a great flash of white light.

**A/N: Don't worry about me not finishing this story people. I always finish my stories. This story will continue when I'm finished with my Naruto story that I'm doing right now or when I want to continue.**


	2. Interrogation

**A/N: I don't own anything. Since I can't describe what hairstyle Liana's father has, just think what his hair looks like.**

**Chapter 2**

Liana opened her eyes to find that nothing has changed except maybe a few less items in the chest she was looking through. She looked down at the scroll. "I think I'll leave you alone now.", she said putting it back into the chest. Wanting to know what that was all about, she closed the chest and went upstairs to her father's room.

"Hey dad,", Lianahe said coming in, "what was that scroll in your-". She didn't finish her sentence because she was too shocked at the sight before her. Instead of the usual miner's clothes, there was her dad sleeping on the bed wearing dragonplate armor with his helmet on top of a nearby drawer. His dragonbone swords, bow, and battleaxe were carelessly left on the floor.

Liana tiptoed towards the bed making sure that her foot didn't trip on any of the weapons. As Liana got closer to her sleeping father, she got a closer look at his face and noticed a few differences. The hair on his head had no grey on it along with none on his goatee. The wrinkles on his green face was no longer there. "Dad?", she said bringing her hesitant hand to brush against his rough right cheek.

With eyes wide opened, the Orc quickly grabbed her wrist and held on tightly and said, "Who in the Oblivion are you and how did you get inside my house?!".

Liana didn't scream in pain like most girls. Instead, the pain only made her angry. "My name is Liana and I live here!".

The Orc growled. "Liar.".

"No it's true!", she said using her free hand to take out the key to the house and showed him. "See. This key is proof that I live here.".

The Orc chuckled and showed her a similar key. "This key also proves that I live here.".

Liana smiled despite the pain on her wrist. "So does that mean we both live here?", she said jokingly.

The Orc that looked like her father laughed a familiar sound to Liana. "Yeah I guess, but I still own this house because I'm the one who bought it.". He then let go of her pained wrist and pointed towards the guest room. "Since you seem to live in this house, I'll let you stay in the guest room but tomorrow morning we'll discuss who you are.". He then laid back down to the bed and closed his eyes. "Good night.", he said before sleeping.

Liana stepped away from the bed and walked towards the exit. Before leaving the room she said, "Good night.".

**(8 hours later)**

Liana woke up with a large green hand shaking her body. She opened her eyes to see the face of the Orc she met smiling down at her. "Wakey wakey, intruder. It's time for some interrogation.".

Liana looked at her bound hands and feet. The first thing that came to mind was rape. She was still a virgin thanks to her father's advice of men and sluts. With an agitated voice she shouted, "DID YOU RAPE ME!?".

He held out his hands as a sign that he didn't. "Of course not! I'm not like most mindless men who rape to satisfy their desires. In fact, I've never had sex in my life.", he answered truthfully.

She looked into his yellowish brown eyes and saw the truth. With a sigh she said, "Is the bounding really necessary?".

"Of course.", he answered. "You could be an assassin hired to kill sent by the Dark Brotherhood, or a hired thug to kill me for something that I didn't steal. Another theory is that you could be a thief that foolishly tried to steal my stuff.". He placed a dragonbone dagger near her throat.

With no fear in her voice she said to him, "Listen, my name is Liana and I don't know anything about the Dark Brotherhood. My father never told me anything about them. I'm pretty sure that I'm not a hired thug or else I'd have some cool armor that my dad would never have let me use or buy. A thief is a possible answer but I'm no thief. My thieving skills to steal my adoptive dad's sweetroll got me in trouble because they sucked. Now, what's your name?".

The Orc eyed his prisoner suspiciously responded with, "My name is Raglar and I am the Dragonborn.". He started to cut the ropes that bounded Liana. "I worked with the Stormcloaks to defeat the Imperials. I worked alongside the Dawnguard to defeat the vampire menace, I have defeated the first Dragonborn in Hermaeus Mora's disgusting world. I have defeated the world eater Alduin to save the world from destruction.", he said proudly pounding his chest with one large hand.

Liana rubbed the pain on her wrist and said, "So? My adoptive dad once told me that he did all that; not you.".

Raglar looked at her curiously. What fool dared to steal the accomplishments of the Dragonborn was what he thought. "Who is your father?".

"Well he never told me his real name, but he's and Orc just like you. Big as you, hairy as you, looks like you, and buff as you but has some wrinkles on his face and grey hair.".

Raglar chuckled. "Your father must've gone crazy in his old age for only the Dragonborn could've done those deeds.".

She put her hands on her hips and retorted, "My father is a great man! He adopted me when I was nearly starving to death near his house. Then he quit adventuring so he can protect me and work in the farms to stay close and earn some money.".

"Your father must be very wise and caring for him to quit on great adventures. Tell me, has he ever found love?", he asked.

Liana put her head down. "No he hasn't. I've told him someone like him should've found a wife but he told me that the right person never came to him.".

Raglar sighed and put his hand on her shoulder. "My life can relate to your father's. Women swarmed me when they heard about me but I never fell in love with any of them because I knew they didn't love the person I really am.".

"Hey don't worry Raglar!", she said punching his harder than rock exposed arm. "I'm sure the girl you're looking will find you when you least expect it.".

He laughed lightly. "Thank you Liana for giving me hope. I'm sure the girl is somewhere out there that will fall in love me.". 'Or maybe she's right in front me', was what Raglar thought staring at Liana for five seconds. Then her stomach growled loudly.

She put her hands over her stomach. "I'm hungry. Got any food?".

He held out his hand. "No but I can make some. I am a decent cook.".

She took his rough hand ,causing a blush to appear on the two's faces, and said, "Before we eat, got any milk?".

**A/N: Review!**


	3. Hunting

**Chapter 3**

A small pale skinned body was sitting next to a huge green body. The small lady was eating one bowl of beef stew with a cheese wedge while the big man was eating three bowls of beef stew and two cheese wedges. During the eating Liana asked, "You need to put more salt into the stew.".

Raglar smirked as he swallowed a bite of his cheese. "Who taught you how to cook?".

After taking a drink of milk she answered, "My dad did but I knew that there were some things that he could've added to make his food taste better. So I decided to make my own food and gave him a little taste of it.".

"What did he make of it?"

It was Liana's turn to smirk. "He made me his cook from then on."

"All right then.", he said standing up. "How about you cook something up for lunch when I get back.". He picked up a dragonbone bow that was leaning on the wall.

Liana was confused. "Get back from what?".

"Well after every breakfast I go hunting for food."

"Can't you just go buy fresh meat from the dark elf selling them?"

He laughed. "I used to until I found some maggots inside a goat leg."

She shuddered at the thought of maggots in her food. Then an idea popped in her head. An idea that she always wanted to do but her father was too protective of her. "Can I come with you?"

Raglar smiled. "I don't see why not.".

Liana nearly jumped with joy.

"But first we need to get you some armor and a bow."

"Can't I just use the bow you have right now? We can take turns using it.".

He shook his head. "I'm pretty sure that my dragonbone bow is too heavy for you to handle."

She pouted at him. "Hey. If you can hold that bow, so can I.".

"Oh? Then let's see you try.". Raglar put out the hand that was carrying the bow towards her.

With confidence in the great strength that she doesn't have, her hands grasped the bow and nearly fell to the floor. It took all of her strength to keep the bow two inches off the ground. "Um… a little help?", she asked looking up at him.

He picked up the bow with ease from her tired hands. "Told you so."

Liana folded her arms, rolled her eyes, and huffed in response. "Whatever."

**(3 hours later)**

Liana and Raglar were hiding behind a rock watching a nearby deer. It took sometime, but the two found something to hunt and eat. Liana wore some light leather armor that Raglar bought from Belethor's General Goods along with a hunting bow bought from Warmaidens thanks to Raglar. "How do I shoot my iron arrow with a bow?", she asked him.

"Like this.", Raglar answered. He brought his hands to her wrists to guide her arms. His breath tickled Liana's neck as she her best to listen what he said. Her arms were in the position to fire the arrow towards the grazing deer as he said, "Now just let go of the string and the arrow will hit its mark."

Liana nodded her head and let the arrow fly. The arrow pierced the air and stopped when it was midway through the deer's head. The deer was dead before it hit the ground. With a fist in the air she shouted, "All right! Looks like it's deer for lunch.".

Raglar then pulled her into a hug. "Congratulations Liana. You did good for a first timer."

She put her arms around his waist but they didn't connect. "Thanks Raglar. You carry the meat while I'll cook it back home.".

**(1 hour later)**

Raglar and Liana were a eating a delicious plate of venison chops with grilled leeks, a red apple, and a side order of steamed mudcrab legs all made by her. "So what's next on your to do list?", she asked him.

He got up and smiled down at her. "My favorite part of the day. Adventuring.".

Liana nearly squealed in delight. She always wondered what it was like to go on great adventures. "Can I come with you?", she asked him.

"You can but remember adventuring is not for young small maidens such as you.", he answered with concern.

"You sound like my father", Liana said irritated.

"Well I think it's because he wouldn't someone as beautiful as you getting hurt.". Raglar paused as he said that. He wondered why he said that. "I mean that I care for you and I wouldn't want anything to hurt your pretty face.". Liana blushed wildly and looked away from him.

"Thank you… I guess.".

Raglar put his head down. "Dammit.", he whispered quietly. "I hope she doesn't think I'm a freak.".

"I don't think that you're a freak.", he heard Liana say. He brought his head up and couldn't believe that she heard him. "I think you're really cool for having your armor and weapons made of dragonbone. Then there's the way you taught me how to use a bow. You're a really good teacher.".

It was his turn to blush. "Th-thanks", he stuttered.


	4. The Transformation and The Explanation

**Chapter 4**

Liana and Raglar were staring up at the night sky with their backs on some bed rolls in the forest after a long day of killing bandit leaders . Dragonbone weapons and a set of dragonbone armor were on the ground leaving Raglar nude.

A little shy and some red on the cheeks Liana asked, "Why are you naked?".

Raglar withdrew his gaze from the bright full moon and looked at her. With a worried voice he said, "It's just that… I've been holding something back inside of me for a long time. Every full moon seems to make it get closer to breaking out".

She didn't believe him as she said, "So does that involve being naked?".

He nodded his head.

"Ok well good night to you".

Liana turned her back to him and almost fell asleep until she heard him say, "Before you go to sleep, grab that dragonbone dagger to your right in case I might do something dangerous".

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever", she said before closing her eyes.

**(1 hour later)**

Liana opened her eyes with the sound of Raglar grunting in pain. However, she mistook the grunting in pain as grunting in pleasure.

"Oh come on man, are you seriously masturbating?", she told him without turning around.

He kept grunting.

"I'm trying to sleep here!"

His grunts of pain kept getting louder and Liana tried to not believe that she was hearing bones crack.

WIth her patience gone Liana got up from the bedroll and yelled at him, "Stop freakin mastur-"

She stopped at the sight that was no longer the Raglar she knew. Standing in Raglar's place was a werewolf with black fur, a wagging tail, bigger muscles than Raglar's, and a height that was three feet higher than his.

Remembering her friend's words, Liana grabbed the dagger on the floor but couldn't lift it.

"Damn dagger!", she shouted while using both of her hands to lift the heavy weapon. "Just get up for me!".

The dagger was finally held in front of her as she told the wolf, "All right wolfy, come get some"

The werewolf seemed to understand her as it came rushing towards her. It towered over Liana she strained her neck look at his head looking down at her. With quick motion, the werewolf flicked away the dagger with one hand and used the other to carefully lift Liana up to his face.

"Let me go!", she exclaimed, pounding her fists on his huge hand.

The werewolf that was Raglar didn't seem to mind the pounding. Actually, he couldn't feel it at all. He was either too busy looking at Liana's beautiful angry face or too hard muscled to notice. Maybe both.

Wanting to taste her skin, he gave her one long wet lick on her cheek with his large tongue.

She wiped away the saliva and said embarrassed, "Um… good boy?".

His tail seemed to wag faster as he gave her more enthusiastic licks.

"Can you do something else besides licking me?", she asked between licks.

Werewolf Raglar stopped when his stomach growled loudly. He eyed her curiously, wondering on what to do with her. Liana was really worried in the moment. She heard the hungry growl the wolf gave off and knew that he was hungry. She expected for him to eat her but the wolf had other ideas.

He placed Liana on his back with her arms around his muscular neck. "H-hey, what are you doing?", she asked him while he put on her hunting bow and iron arrows on her back for her.

With a gruff voice he answered, "Hun… ting".

And with that the two sped off deeper into the forest with Liana hugging him tightly.

**(Much Later)**

With a fingered claw pointing towards a group of faraway deer eating grass, Liana asked , "You seriously expect me to shoot one of those deer from here?".

Werewolf Raglar nodded his head and said with effort, "I… be...lieve…in...you".

Liana took aim at the deer. "Well whatever you say Mister Wolfy".

She let the arrow fly and it cut through the air. The sharp point pierced a tree trunk near the herd of deer; scaring them off away from the two hunters.

A disappointed sigh left Liana's lips and said looking at the escaping food, "Looks like I messed up. Sorry about that. Let's just look for a rabbit or something. Sound good?", she asked him turning her head to face Werewolf Raglar. However, his hulking blacked furred body wasn't there. She looked back at the escaping deer and saw the werewolf charging towards the herd on all fours with incredible speed. Blood was splattered as the wolf killed two deer with his claws and one with his jaws. He picked them all up with one in his muzzle and two in his hands and walked towards an impressed Liana.

"Can we head back to camp now?".

The wolf nodded his head as he bent down for Liana to hop on.

**(Back at camp)**

Liana watched the werewolf that was Raglar drink from a nearby stream after finishing a good meal from all that deer.

The werewolf sat down by Liana and said, "Sleep".

She yawned and stretched her arms. "Yeah I'm kind of tired too".

Werewolf Raglar picked up her body and laid his back on the ground. Liana was too tired to protest as as she rested her head on his furry chest. "Good night", she told her bed.

The werewolf wrapped his arms around her. "Good… night", he said in his gruff voice. Before he fell asleep, however, the wolf lifted Liana up to give her a quick kiss on the lips. Sadly, Liana was already asleep when her first kiss was taken.

**(6 hours later)**

A naked Raglar was awakened by the morning rays of the sun. He looked down to see Liana sleeping on his now smaller but still huge hairy chest.

With a green hand shaking her head, he said, "Wake up".

Liana woke but didn't open her eyes. "Morning".

"Morning", he responded. "We should probably get up so I can get dressed".

The two didn't get up.

His eyes were about to close but reopened wide as Liana asked him, "So you're a werewolf huh?".

"Yes I am. Does that scare you or does that make you hate me?".

She snuggled closer to his chest. "Well I wasn't scared of you and I didn't really hate you; I just did what I had to do protect myself. But then it turns out you just wanted to hunt with me and we had some fun killing deer. Do you remember all of that?".

He smiled. "I do remember but I wasn't really in control of myself".

"What do you mean by that?".

"The beast that broke out were my desires; which was mostly just hunting".

"If your desire was to hunt, then why didn't you just kill me?".

Red appeared on his cheeks. "Because one of my desires was to… kiss you and love you".

He expected her back away in disgust but she didn't. Liana only let out a sigh of relief and told him, "So you do love me".

"Yes I do and I kissed you in your sleep", he answered truthfully.

"I'm so glad that you were my first kiss. My father told me to save my first kiss and virginity to someone who really cares about me and I think that someone is you. I love you Raglar".

Raglar chuckled. "Your father is a really wise man", he said bringing her up with his rough hands for a kiss.

Before they could, Liana asked sadly, "Wait. If you're a werewolf then doesn't that mean that you'll be going to Hircine's Hunting Grounds? If you are then we won't see each other again if we die".

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that", he responded smiling.

Liana tilted her head. "Why not?"

"Well a long time ago, Hircine invited me into the Hunting Grounds so I would see what my next life would be like when I die".

"So what happened next?", she asked.

"I thought that any animal was free to kill so I didn't know that you weren't suppose to kill his favorite pet bunny".

Liana raised an eyebrow. "And you ate his pet bunny?".

"I certainly did, but my punishment was that I could never enter the Hunting Grounds when I die. It was worth it though. That bunny tasted so good but not as much as your lips".

His hand then proceeded to bring her head down to connect their lips. At first, it was just normal until the kissing became a battle of tongues. This proceeded for five minutes until Liana finally got off of him to get him dressed.

**A/N: There will be more chapters when I post the next chapter for my Naruto story.**


	5. Adoption

**Chapter 5**

**(After getting married in Riften)**

Raglar and Liana were naked in the Breezehome on the bed after long hours of doing something inappropriate that could get a female pregnant.

Liana laid her head on chest and sighed. Everything seemed to be going great so far. Actually, the only thing that happened that was so great was the fact that someone really liked her. You know, in a romantic way.

She turned her head to look out the window and see the stars shining brightly down the world. The placement of the stars gave Liana a serious case of deja vu. What was so familiar about them?

Her eyes then closed as an attempt to fall back to sleep but to no avail. She kept moving her body to get in a comfortable position on top of his body but that didn't work either. It was the familiarity of the stars that kept her up.

Having enough of this, Liana got off Raglar's body to get dressed in her blue clothes.

Stirring from his sleep, Raglar asked, "Where are you going honey?".

Her back was facing him when she responded with, "Just a walk through town. I won't be gone long".

"I'm going with you. I don't want some pervert to think you're single".

A sigh left her lips. "All right, but please just wear regular clothes and a dagger. I have a feeling that we don't want to scare a certain person".

He was too tired to argue with that.

**(Scene change)**

The couple were now outside the Breezehome with Raglar nearly falling asleep and with Liana looking at the skys trying to find out why tonight felt very important and very familiar.

Their attention was soon brought by the sound of a little girl crying and clutching her stomach tightly, due to the absence of having nothing to eat for two days.

With a hoarse voice she asked the shocked couple, "Please, can you spare a septim or two? Or some bread? It doesn't have to be a lot. One crumb will do".

Liana fought back tears at the sight. There was her younger self; really skinny and shorter brown hair, but still the same electric blue eyes and face.

While Liana was facing realization, Raglar brought hope into the girl by saying, "You will not have just bread. You will have a good meal that will bring back life into your eyes so please come with us into our home. There shall be a bed ready for your tired body when you are done eating".

Joy filled into the girl as she tried her best to hug his huge body. "Thank you thank thank you thank you so much! I promise not to be too much trouble".

Raglar returned her hug. "Do not worry. I am sure you won't be much of a nuisance". He then looked at Liana. "Is this ok with you dear".

She only nodded her head, too surprised to talk.

**(Scene change)**

Liana and Raglar were upstairs discussing about the girl eating a delicious meal made by Liana.

"I wish to adopt this girl dear. She will make a great addition to the family", Raglar said to his wife.

Again, Liana only nodded.

Her husband noticed her sad faced and asked very concerned, "What is the matter? You do not like this girl?".

"No it's not that. It's just that it makes some complication in our relationship".

"Is it because I'm an Orc that I am not suitable for taking care of a Breton girl? Or maybe it's because I'm a werewolf? Or maybe both?".

She shook her head this time.

"Then what is it?".

"It's hard to explain".

He then got up from the chair he was sitting and put his hands on her shoulders. "Liana, lots of people have explained to me about things that are hard to understand. A woman's problem should be easy to get when told to someone like me".

She sighed again, worried about how he would take this and scared if he decided to leave her. Hesitantly, she told him, "The girl that you're about to adopt, is me".

Raglar wasn't surprised because he didn't believe. I mean come on, that sounded ridiculous. The girl that you adopted is your wife's past self? That's plain crazy.

"Don't believe me? Ok then. You have a large white scroll in the chest near the bookshelf downstairs".

Now that surprised Raglar. Only a couple of people knew that he had some Elder Scrolls. A random girl he found in his house certainly wasn't one of them.

"How did you know?".

"Before any of this happened, I was looking through your future self's chest and found a scroll. I opened it then all of this happened. I'm guessing I came back ten years into the past".

She saw the shocked expression on his face and decided to give him more proof. Her small hand grabbed his big hand and led him downstairs to the children's bedroom that Raglar conveniently had. Together they found the young girl whose eyes were about to close on the small bed.

Tiredly, she said to them, "Good night Mom and Dad". Then realization at the words she had said made her bolt right up on her bed. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean that!".

The older Liana placed her hand on her shoulder to move her back to a laying position and chuckled. "It's all right. In fact, I think I like the idea of being your mom".

"Really?", she said, eyes closing again.

She smiled. "Really, but before you go to sleep, what's your name?".

"Liana". Then sleep took her when she finished that word.

Older Liana then turned to face Raglar. "Now do you believe me?".

He nodded his headed, too much in shock to tell her in words.

Then she added, "Does it… disgust you that I love you?".

His hands grasped her shoulders. "No it doesn't. I love you Liana".

He then proceeded to prove it by lifting up her body to kiss her lips right in front of a sleeping younger Liana.

**A/N: Not the end yet. :)**


	6. A Baby?

**Chapter 6**

It's been four months since the younger Liana's adoption. Raglar quit adventuring to take care of his new family, just like what the older Liana predicted. With the married couple's free time together, they enjoyed each others eh… company on the bed while their daughter played with her friends during the day. Everything was going great for the family but an incident in the market might foreshadow a new member.

It was daytime in the marketplace where the brown haired mother and the brown haired daughter were buying vegetables from Carlotta Valentia. It was just like any regular routine. Dad goes to work; mom takes care of child; mother and child go shopping. However, today Liana felt like vomiting but chose to ignore that feeling. It was probably from eating that slightly moldy cheese for breakfast. Just as Liana was about to give Carlotta the money, a jolt of pain in her stomach made her clutch it tightly and nearly drop the money.

Tugging her blue dress, her daughter asked, "What's wrong mom? You look like you took an arrow to the knee."

Liana looked down at her daughter and only smiled slightly. "It's nothing painful Liana. It might just be the cheese I ate."

Carlotta handed her a bucket full of vegetables and Liana nearly dropped it to the floor. A sudden feeling of great nausea made her bend down and cover her mouth with a hand.

"Hey little girl, I suggest you help out your mom carry that bucket. She looks like she's ready to vomit out something green.", Carlotta suggested to Liana.

She nodded her head and carried the bucket for her mom which she agreed without protest. The two made it back to the house with a few stares from people that were focused on older Liana's green face. Younger Liana set her mom on her bed while telling her, "Don't worry Mom, Dad's gonna come home any second now."

Then as if on cue, the door opened and what came in was the green skinned hulking form of an Orc with clothes soaked with sweat. "I'm home guys! What's for lunch?", he shouted daughter ran down the stairs to hug her father which he happily returned. "Is everything ok Liana?"

She drew back from the hug. "No it's not Dad. Something's wrong with Mom!"

Raglar's face quickly became serious. He didn't like it when somebody or something made his wife uncomfortable. He rushed up the stairs and came into the room where she resided. Kneeling down and holding her hand, he comforted her, "Do not fret Liana,". He took out a cure disease potion that he conveniently had in his pocket. "This potion will get rid of any disease you have." He poured down the potion in her mouth, hoping that her face will look more lively. It didn't.

"Didn't work", Liana managed to breath out. "It's alright Raglar, I just feel like vomiting instead of dying."

"But what if this condition of yours gets worse?"

Then an idea popped up in her head. An idea that she considered that might come true every time she and Raglar were in bed. "Do you know a detect life spell?"

He nodded his head. "Yes I do." Raglar used to use the spell in the war against the Imperials to find any hiding archer that tried to kill him.

"Use it. I think you'll be surprised at what you find."

A small purple orb of smoke appeared in his hand. He then held it in the air and his eyes saw the purple light of life around Liana. He was about the shut the spell of until his gaze averted a smaller yet noticeable light within her; or more specifically, within her stomach. Eyes meeting hers, he said, "Liana, you have another life within you."

She smiled. "I knew it, I'm pregnant."

Their daughter came through the door during the moment. "What was that Mom?"

"Would you like a brother or sister Liana? I knew that I wanted one when I was your age.", she asked her younger self.

"Well it does seem to get boring here during the night so yeah, I'd like one."

Raglar smiled. "Well in a few months, you will have one. The baby will be a Breton like you but also an Orc like me."

"So like… a hybrid."

He nodded his head.

"That's so cool!"


End file.
